2008-11-05
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Leo Sayer, Denise Scott, Eddie Perfect, William Barton, Guests: Eddie Perfect, Leo Sayer, William Barton, Denise Scott, Rosemarie Harris The teams were Alan, Leo and Eddie, and Myf, William and Denise. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, I'll Jumble for Ya, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Forty One (05/11/2008) Our special guests this week are indigenous didgeridoo virtuoso William Barton, comedian and author Denise Scott, International hit maker Leo Sayer and musical comedian Eddie Perfect. Be sure to watch for a sneak of Eddie Perfect performing a song from the hit stage show, Shane Warne: The Musical. Myf's Team William Barton is one of Australia's leading didjeridu players and composers. He has combined classical music with indigenous Australian culture, and taken it to the world. He is the only person to have played didgeridoo with the London Philharmonic Orchestra. His uncle, an elder of the Waanyi, Lardil and Kalkadunga tribes of western Queensland taught him how to play. At 17 years, William played his first classical concert with the Queensland Symphony Orchestra. To find out more about William, click [http://www.williambarton.com.au/ here.] Denise Scott is a comedian, writer, actress & a member of the spicks & Specks family. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team English singer-songwriter and musician, Leo Sayer, has had a career that has spanned over four decades. His first hit in 1973 with The Show Must Go On and his most recent in 2006 with a remix of Thunder In My Heart. Leo began his music career co-writing songs with David Courtney, including Giving It All Away, which gave Roger Daltrey of The Who his first hit as a soloist in 1973. It wasn't long before he made the transition to singer. In 1977, he had a US number one with You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and success has followed him ever since. In 2008 Sayer released his latest album, Don't Wait Until Tomorrow, produced by Garth Porter (from Australian Pop Band Sherbet). to find out more about Leo, click [http://www.leosayer.com/ here]. Eddie Perfect is the master mind behind the hit stage show, Shane Warne: The Musical. The musical stage show he wrote and stars in, has been a runaway success since its world premiere at the Athenaeum Theatre, December 2008. Eddie started out touring Australia's comedy circuit, as well as Edinburgh and London. His first comedy show "Angry Eddie", received several awards including a Green Room Award (Best original music), a Barry Award for Best Newcomer (Melbourne Comedy Festival, 2004) and The Golden Gibbo Award (Melbourne Comedy Festival 2004). In 2007 Perfect appeared in Keating! the Musical playing several characters, including a parody of former Australian Foreign Affairs minister Alexander Downer. To find out more about Eddie, click [http://www.shanewarnethemusical.com.au/ here]. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes